Canvassing
by GRACE5
Summary: Tiva. Post 7.20. Fluff


"What were we supposed to be doing?" Tony groaned as his girlfriend pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders.

"Canvassing." Ziva said as she kissed down his jaw and lightly bit his bottom lip.

"But we finished." Tony sighed as he pushed her back against the wall and removed her shirt.

"So we have extra time." Ziva said against his lips as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"I like having extra time." Tony grinned as he flicked her bra open and removed it.

"I know you do." She smirked as he hungrily kissed her and threaded his tongue with hers.

He laughed lightly into the kiss as she ground her hips against his. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing his body closer to hers. Grinning he cupped her breast. She moaned as he tweaked her nipple and sucked at the sweet spot on her neck.

"Don't zip him." Tony whined as she undid his belt and reached for his zipper.

"Tony, in all the times I have taken your pants off have I ever 'zipped him'?" she asked as his pants and boxers hit the floor and she took him into her hands.

"You came close that one time." Tony groaned as a devilish smile came over her face and her strokes slowed.

"You were being an ass." Ziva smiled as she squeezed him and sped up her movements. He groaned as his eyes rolled back.

"Stop." Tony pleaded as he pushed her hands from his throbbing erection.

"That was easy." She laughed as she kissed his collarbone and up his jaw. "Are you going to take my pants off?"

"I was defiantly planning on it." Tony said as he toyed with the button to her pants. "Do you want me to take your pants off?"

"Shut up and do it." She growled as she nipped at his ear lobe and kissed him again.

"Say please." Tony smiled and Ziva took him into her hands again and he moaned.

"I'll leave you like this, DiNozzo." She said running her thumb over his tip steadily causing his whole body to twitch.

"Don't." Tony pleaded and quickly removed Ziva's pants. "Nice thong." Tony grinned as he played with thin straps. "But I think I like it better off."

"Good." Ziva said as he slid the thin fabric down her legs and she stepped out of them. "What?" Ziva asked shyly as she saw and felt Tony's eyes all over her.

"Nothing." Tony smiled gently as he stepped towards her again and kissed her softly. "You're just so beautiful."

"Thank you." Ziva blushed as he continued with his slow kiss, making sure to taste every bit he could.

"Any time." Tony whispered against her ear as he dipped his fingers between her wet folds and she gasped.

"Tony, please." Ziva whimpered as she arched into his hand. "I need you in me."

"Okay." He agreed as she wrapped a leg around his waist and guided him into her. "Fuck." Tony groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder.

"Tony." Ziva moaned as she wrapped her other leg around his waist. "Faster." She pleaded as he pushed her harder against the wall.

"You're not in the position to be making demands." Tony whispered into her ear. She squeezed her internal muscles tighter around him and he whimpered.

"What was that, my love?" She purred and continued to rock her hips against him.

"Nothin'." Tony grunted as he gripped her hips tighter and sped up his thrusts.

"Tony." Ziva moaned as she bit his shoulder and Tony took his cue and furiously rubbed her clit. "Oh." She screamed as she squirmed in his arms and her orgasm hit her.

"Oh my fuck." Tony groaned into her neck as she contracted around him and scratched at his back. "Zeev." He cried into her neck as he spurted inside her.

"Hm." She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss as he slowly kissed her back. "We should probably head back now."

"Not yet." Tony said as he nuzzled her neck and wrapped his arms tighter around her lower back. He let out a whine as he heard his cell phone go off. "Whatttt?"

"You are such a child." Ziva laughed as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Be nice." Tony said with a pouted lip as he let her legs fall from his body and he slipped from inside her. "What, McGoo?"

"Are you two done yet?"

"We'll be back soon, Probie." Tony growled and snapped his phone shut and saw her dressing. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find a bathroom so I can clean up." Ziva said as she looked to the restaurant not too far from them.

"Okay." Tony said and grabbed the camera. "I'll pack everything up."

~*Later*~

"Wait, guys please." Palmer whined as Tony and Ziva ran past him off the elevator.

"Get your girlfriend to do it, Gremlin." Tony said as Palmer walked towards them and Tony pulled Ziva in front of him.

"Come any closer, Jimmy, and I will hurt you." Ziva repeated as she wiggled away from Tony and moved behind him.

"Ziva. Tony. I'd do it for you if you needed me to." Palmer continued to whine as he held the cream out and Tony grimaced as Ziva's arms tightened around his waist keeping him in front of her.

"I wouldn't want you rubbing stuff on me." Tony complained as Ziva buried her head between his shoulder blades.

"But you'd let Ziva rub you." Palmer said and Tony couldn't help but grin.

"Yes, I would let Ziva rub me." Tony repeated and yelped when Ziva pinched him.

"Ziva. Please." Palmer said holding the cream out to her as she peaked over Tony's shoulder.

"No way." Ziva said stepping from behind her partner, but still close to his side. "Why can't your girlfriend do it?"

"I don't want her to know I'm allergic to it." Palmer said noting how comfortable Tony and Ziva were being so close to each other. "It's like saying I'm allergic to commitment."

"Maybe you are." Tony said as he wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist and pulled her back in front of him when Palmer took another step closer. "But that's not our problem."

"Come'on guys." Palmer pouted. "Tony, you should understand, commitment is tough! A tattoo, that's forever!" Palmer shrieked and Ziva chuckled.

"I understand." Tony said holding Ziva tighter to him as Jimmy moved closer. "But I'm still not gonna touch you but she might."

"I will not." Ziva said shaking her head as she tried to remove Tony's arms from her waist.

"Guys, please, I can't take it." He squirmed and Ziva and Tony laughed.

"Maybe McGee will help you." Ziva said as she rested her head back against Tony's shoulder.

"Fine." Palmer said as he ran towards the elevator still trying to itch his back.

"Poor bastard." Tony laughed as he nuzzled her neck.

"I am never getting Henna." Ziva smiled as she leaned back into him.

"Why bother, you already have a real tattoo." Tony grinned and Ziva laughed and pulled away from him. "What? It's hot."

"And when are you going to get a tattoo?" Ziva asked as she walked away from him letting her hand linger across his stomach.

"What should I get?" Tony asked following her to her car.

"That is for you to decide." Ziva smiled as she kissed him softly. "I will see you later."

"Wait." Tony said kissing her again and letting it linger. "Are you coming over later?"

"Maybe." Ziva said with a sly smile and kissed his cheek before driving away.

**A/N: So I thought Tuesday's episode was one of the better ones lately. Maybe it was because Tony wasn't in it too much. Maybe it's just me but he's been annoying lately, right? The writers have messed with his character and it's lame. Don't get me started on next weeks episode, while I hope it ends or contains a Tiva scene, it looks like bull. **


End file.
